Generally, medical gloves are made of many conventional materials, such as latex, nitrile, and polyvinyl chloride (PVC). However, when hands are wet or damp, as when a user (e.g., surgeon or laboratory worker) attempts to put on the gloves after washing his or her hands or applying a disinfectant solution, foam, or gel to his or her hands, the gloves can be quite difficult to put on due to friction between the interior of the glove and wet or damp skin. This can often result in the gloves ripping during donning. It would be desirable to provide a glove that is suitable for use with disinfectant solutions.
When using gloves, it is often important to follow facility cleanliness procedures after doffing the gloves. In some cases, it may be useful to provide a glove that provides a visual reminder that the user should follow the cleanliness procedures.